A known image forming apparatus includes drum cartridges, developer cartridges, and a drawer. Each of the drum cartridges includes a photosensitive drum. Each of the developer cartridges stores toner to be supplied to a circumferential surface of a corresponding one of the photosensitive drums. The drawer includes exposure heads, each of which is configured to expose the circumferential surface of a corresponding one of the photosensitive drums.